mega_charmed_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Powers
A [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Absorption Absorption] - The ability to trap a being or object inside an artifact. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Acid_Secretion Acid Secretion] - The ability to generate corrosive acid. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Adjusting Adjusting] - The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Advanced_Electrokinesis Advanced Electrokinesis] - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Advanced_Fire_Throwing Advanced Fire Throwing] - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Advanced_Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis] - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy. Aerokinesis - The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind. Age Shifting - The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process; to become young. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Agility Agility]' '- The ability to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Apportation Apportation] - The ability to teleport objects or people through space. Ash Teleportation - The ability to teleport across short or long distances through ashes. Astral Premonition - The ability to astral project into your premonition. Astral Projection - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. Atmokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate all ''various aspects of the weather at will. '''Audible Inundation' - The power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. Augmentation - The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. Aura Choking - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. Aura Manipulation - The ability to manipulate auras. B Banishing - The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Beaming Beaming]' '- A form of teleportation used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Orbing Black Orbing]' '- A form of teleportation used by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Telekinetic_Orbing Black Telekinetic Orbing] - The ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs. This power is used by Darklighter-Witches. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Blinking Blinking] - A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks. Blood Boiling - The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. Body Insertion - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's heart and mind. Bursting Balls - The ability to conjure a metallic sphere that combusts upon impact. C [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Calling Calling] - The ability to call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will. Catoptromancy - The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. Channeling - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others. Chronokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. Clairaudience - The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one's mind. Clinging - The ability to cling to solid surfaces. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Cloaking Cloaking] - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. Cloning - The ability to duplicate oneself. Combustive Orbing - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. Conjuration - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Conjuring_The_Elements Conjuring the Elements] - The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. Corporealization - The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. Crushing - The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. Cryokinesis - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. Cursing - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects. D [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Deflection Deflection] - The ability to deflect the active powers of others. E [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Electrokinesis Electrokinesis] - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Empathic_Telepathy Empathic Telepathy] - The power to hear the thoughts of others, as well as projecting thoughts into other's minds. This power is an expansion of empathy that acts as a mixture of both "empathy" and "telepathy". [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Empathy Empathy] - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Balls Energy Balls] - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Waves Energy Waves] - The ability to send enormous destructive waves of energy. F [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Balls Fire Balls] - The ability to generate balls of fire. G [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Glamouring Glamouring] - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. H [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Healing Healing] - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/High_Resistance High Resistance] - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Hovering Hovering] - The ability to rise up into the air and hover in one place, with or without the use of orbs. I [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Immortality Immortality] - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. K L [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Levitation Levitation] - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. M [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Mediumship Mediumship] - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Acceleration Molecular Acceleration] - The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Combustion Molecular Combustion] - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Deceleration Molecular Deceleration] - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Dispersion Molecular Dispersion] - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Immobilization Molecular Immobilization] - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Inhibition Molecular Inhabition] - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Manipulation Molecular Manipulation] - The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. O [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Omnilingualism Omnilingualism] - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Orbing Orbing] - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. This power is used by Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Orb_Shield Orb Shield] - A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. P [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Photokinesis Photokinesis]' '- The ability to produce and manipulate light. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Plasma_Balls Plasma Balls]' '- The ability to throw balls of plasma energy. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Potion_Making Potion Making] - The ability to make potions. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/The_Power_of_Three Power of Three]' '- The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possessed by the Charmed Ones. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Premonition Premonition]' '- The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Projection Projection]' '- The ability to project a desire to reality. R [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Remote_Beaming Remote Beaming]' '- The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Remote_Orbing Remote Orbing] - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them. S [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Scrying Scrying]' '- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Sensing Sensing]' '- The ability to sense the location of other people. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Shimmering Shimmering] - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Spell_Casting Spell Casting]' '- The ability to cast spells. T [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis]' '- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Orbing Telekinetic Orbing]' '- The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is used by Whitelighter-Witches. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Telepathy Telepathy]' '- The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Temporal_Acceleration Temporal Acceleration]' '- An expansion of "temporal manipulation", which allows the user to accelerate the flow of time around select objects. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Temporal_Manipulation Temporal Manipulation]' '- The power to manipulate the flow of time. It is a collective term referring to several temporal-based powers. [https://mega-charmed-series.fandom.com/wiki/Temporal_Stasis Temporal Stasis] - A branch of "temporal manipulation", which allows the user to completely halt the flow of time.